


Sonetto

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Piano Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Katherine Pierce have a relationship of sorts going on. Who knew pianos could be such a turn on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonetto

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a story behind this fic and all its smutty glory. my two lovely friends, giovanna (who i’ve mentioned in my previous uploads. her tumblr is padajesus.tumblr.com) and suki (forever-delena.tumblr.com), are hardcore deatherine shippers. it’s their crossover otp, so when they asked if i could write some smut for them, i was happy to oblige! this isn’t beta’d, but i went over it once or twice so any major errors should be fixed. i suggest listening to either “drumming noise” by florence + the machine while reading, or “bad romance” and “judas” both by lady gaga. one quick last note before i leave you be, as i don’t watch the vampire diaries, katherine’s character may be a tiny bit off. i tried my best to do her justice, but i apologize if she isn’t too accurate. okay, go read now!
> 
> WARNING(S): rough!sex, piano!sex, hate!sex

“I didn’t know you were one for the arts.”

Dean’s voice came from the doorway, his eyes falling on Katherine’s form. He had come over to Katherine’s house, not sure of what he was looking for. He was far too lonesome for his liking on a Friday night. So, he had figured, why not pay his favorite little vamp whore a visit? The two of them had organized a relationship that was equivalent to “friends with benefits”, only minus the friendship part. Dean was already doing a vampire, forget being friends with one. The very idea made his skin crawl.

“I may be classier than you, Winchester,” Katherine said, her cheeks rising as a smirk formed on her face. “But I’m no Beethoven.” She turned to face him, still sitting on the piano bench. Next to her, was a garbage can full of sheet music with blotches of ink splattered on it. The room was bare for the most part, dark wood paneling and deep red curtains covering the windows. “Why are you here, Dean? Couldn’t get enough of your fix last night?” Her eyes danced in the light, as if the tension had managed to zap some life into her.

Dean smirked as he walked into the room. Katherine wore a tight dress, the color a deep rich shade of wine. She looked hot, more so than usual. Even though Dean couldn’t say he was all that fond of her kind or just her, it would be a flat out lie to deny that he found her attractive. No wonder those Salvatore’s had fought over her way back in the Civil War days. She may have been a raging bitch, but Dean was able to look past that for the sake of a good fuck.

“What? You mean I can’t just pop in a visit my closest friend in Mystic Falls?” Dean feigned a look of offence, shaking his head as he stood to her side. He leaned on the closed piano hood, the polished wood slick under his palm. “That cuts me deep, Katherine.”

Rolling her eyes, Katherine held back a snort. He was so obnoxious it infuriated her. One thing she would never let anyone know, however, was just how turned on she got around Dean. Maybe it was just a deep love of hate sex that she could never truly deny, but whatever it may have been, she didn’t plan on fighting it. Sue her for having needs that had to be taken care of. “Considering I know you well enough to be completely aware of the fact that you wouldn’t come over just to chat about the weather, no, you can’t.” Side eyeing him, her smirk turned into a scowl. “What do you want from me?”

Quickly losing his smirk as well, Dean figured that there was no use hiding his true reasoning behind his spur of the moment visit to Katherine’s house. “That’s a dumb question,” he replied. “What do I always come here for?” Had someone other than the two of them been in the room, they probably would have thought Dean a bit of a, well, an asshole. It wasn’t personal, (okay, maybe it was. It wasn’t his fault he had a blinding hatred for anything supernatural, whether they be hot or not) just the way things were. Dean didn’t see anything changing in the foreseeable future; why make an attempt to make an exception?

“At least you’re honest,” she said. The flames that were her eyes sparked to life, something Dean had learned to interpret long ago. Her chocolate brown eyes, ones that easily managed to shift from seemingly innocent to hot and consumed with an insatiable lust in the span of seconds, darkened and a sense of burning took over them easily. Tongue snaking out of her mouth, she licked her lower lip, the flesh plump and moist. As Dean stood beside her, she glanced up to him, brown eyes seeking green. Her fingers trailed up his thin cotton shirt, the fabric the only barrier between her skin and his.

“I suggest you take that off,” Katherine said, giving a short nod to Dean’s leather jacket. “You may be staying for awhile.”

Dean’s lips formed a grin as Katherine’s fingers twisted to snag his shirt, his arms fighting to get out of his jacket. It fell to the floor, landing in a heavy heap on the wooden boards. She pulled him down, their mouths meeting somewhere in the middle.

With her body still on the piano bench, Katherine’s hands soon found themselves sneaking under Dean’s shirt, hiking up the trail that was his chest. His skin was warm as if he’d been in the summer sun on an exceptionally hot summer afternoon. Katherine sucked on his lower lip, biting it gently. Kissing Dean was like a night of drinking, Jack Daniels and Bacardi slipping down the slide that was your throat. The next morning, your head would be throbbing and your mouth would taste like somebody else’s, whose mouth, however, you didn’t know. Despite how much you would kick yourself over it, you would go out and do it again, running into the arms of Ketel One, or in this case, one Dean Winchester.

His hands were still planted firmly of the hood of the piano, although they yearned for the feel of her skin against his. He wanted his calloused palms and thumbs rubbing the soft skin of her breasts, her thighs, her everything. The scent of her shampoo, mint mixed with berries, filled his nostrils as Dean’s lips made their way down to Katherine’s neck where her hair had cradled itself over her shoulder.

Dean grinned as Katherine’s head fell back, giving him full access to her neck. Her neck was her weak spot, something he had been made aware of early on in their relationship; if that was what it could be called, anyway. Sucking on her pulse point, he left a deep purple bruise, tongue gliding over his handiwork. If Dean were a musician, Katherine would be his instrument of choice; he knew just how to play her, what strings to pluck, what melodies would sound from her mouth if he worked it just right. A moan came from her mouth, originating from somewhere deep down in her throat. It fell from her lips like honey, slow and sticky sweet, drizzling right into the combs of his ears.

Their position was suddenly far too much of a separation for him. His body was alive with electric energy, buzzing down his spinal cord and propelling him to lift her up and sit her down on the hood of the piano. Part of Katherine’s legs hit a few of the keys, resulting in a loud and clumsy clang sounding throughout the room. A low whimper came from her lips, the sound flying directly south, headed straight to Dean’s cock. He had been half hard throughout his brief conversation with Katherine beforehand, thoughts of bare torsos and moans haunting his thoughts the whole day. Now, his erection was fully hard, throbbing in the suddenly too tight space that was his jeans. His cock was pressed up against her thigh, Katherine the one with their mouth on the other’s neck this time.

Dean felt his hands run over her breasts, nipples erect through the soft fabric. His fingers tugged at the neckline of her dress, almost as if he needed it off right then and there. He waited for her to give him an okay to undress her, even though he was already doing that very well with his eyes and mind.

“God, yes,” she said. Her voice had a wonderful breathless quality to it, almost as if the wind had entered the room and spoken for her. Taking that as permission, Dean began to inch the dress down ever so slowly off of her body. Soon enough, it lay on the floor, accompanying Dean’s leather jacket.

She was just in her underwear now, a deep blue bra with matching panties. Her chest moved up and down, air pumping into her lungs too slow for her taste. She kicked her shoes off, letting them fall wherever on the floor. Katherine smiled, eyes landing on Dean’s green shirt.

“Don’t expect me to be the only one undressing today, Winchester,” she said, pulling his shirt over his head. “I may fuck you, but I’m not your personal stripper.” He lifted his arms above his head, purposely ignoring her comment. The shirt soon fell to the graveyard of clothing on the floor, its population growing rapidly.

Her hands moved to unbuckle Dean’s belt, the metal clanging against itself. Katherine’s skilled fingers pulled at his zipper, his jeans quickly falling to the ground. Before she was able to pull his jeans down completely, he managed to take his wallet out, pulling a condom from the folds. He placed it down on the hood of the piano, beside Katherine’s spot. Dean kicked his shoes off, his lower half now completely bare, save for the pair of boxers covering his painfully throbbing cock. Katherine palmed at him through the plaid fabric, causing Dean to let out a sharp hiss through clenched teeth.

His hands were still tight on her waist, but were moving up to the back clasps of her bra. She moved forward to bring their chests together, Dean’s bare skin against her only partially covered abdomen. He desperately attempted to unclasp her bra, finally managing to do it after a few embarrassingly futile attempts. He practically threw it behind Katherine, the piece of lingerie landing somewhere behind the piano. His mouth reconnected to hers as he hooked a thumb through the side of her underwear, pulling them down her legs. Soon enough, she was completely bare, all delicious skin and savort flesh. And it was all his for the taking.

Dean’s boxers quickly fell down his ankles, being kicked aside with the other clothes right away. Both of them were now completely naked, Katherine’s legs opening slightly in preparation for what was about to come.

He made a grab for the condom on the hood, ripping it open with his teeth as quickly as he could. Rolling it down his cock, he aligned himself with her entrance and leaned down to press his mouth to her neck again. His fingers ran lazily through her hair, tangling themselves in the curls.

“Knock it off and fuck me, for Christ’s sake,” Katherine cried out, exasperation evident in her voice.

Smirking darkly against the skin of her neck, Dean did as she requested, thrusting inside of her halfway. A loud gasp forming from her lips, he began to move in and out of her slowly, building up a steady pace. Even though the noises coming from her only turned him on more, the pace of his thrusts was still tediously slow.

She bit her lower lip in an attempt to prevent herself from moaning out loud. It only became harder to hide it as she felt his hands massage and knead her breasts, flicking over her nipples at every chance he got. Katherine leaned fully back into the piano to give him better access and control of her body, back against the cold wood.

As he pumped into her, he moved his hands from her chest to her hair once more. His fingers ran through it, playing with the strands as he began to go faster. Teasing Katherine was one of the best parts about sex with her. She got so worked up over it, ending up demanding for him to fuck her hard until neither of them could move anymore.

“FUCK, Dean,” she let out. He could tell she was beginning to get frustrated, her voice teetering on the verge of angry. “Can’t you do me like a man? This isn’t proving anything to me.”

In spite of her angry tone, Dean knew better than to buy it. She was horny, extremely so, and wanted to be fucked and hard at that. He quickened his pace, sliding his cock fully inside of her, only to remove it completely right after.

Dean Winchester, professional tease at your service.

Her back arched, forming a U-shape over the dark wood of the piano, at the sudden emptiness. She hissed, feeling too hollow for her own good at that moment. Leaning over her, Dean aligned his cock near her entrance again, his bruised lips meeting hers. Dean’s fingers became lost in her hair, pulling it gently. His pace hastened once more, fast enough, this time, to truly please Katherine.

He straightened his back, hands moving down from her hair to grab hold of her waist. She was beginning to meet his thrusts, grunts and moans filling the air of the room. His grip on her waist was tight, so much so that he would most likely leave light bruises on her hips after, almost as a decoration on the perfect skin. They would serve as a reminder to her, just how rough they had gotten that day.

The lines began to blur, neither of them entirely sure where the other ended and they began. Wrapping her legs around Dean’s waist, Katherine’s hands ran over her chest. She was able to feel the steady beat of her heart, the sound thumping deeply in her ears. It felt like Dean’s thrusts matched up perfectly with her heartbeat, synchronizing in a way that she couldn’t even begin to understand.

Letting a moan slip from the back of her throat, she recognized the feeling of Dean’s hands on her hips. Her hands snaked down to the area, slipping on top of his. She wasn’t sure why she did it; it was something that was far too romantic for their normal routine. Maybe she just wanted added pressure to his jutting hip bones. Neither of them were exactly sure why, but all that mattered to Dean was that it was fucking hot. The action, a simple one at that, caused him to fall over the edge, coming inside of her in short and uneven spurts. His mouth formed a perfect “O” shape as he attempted to ride out his orgasm while still thrusting.

Dean’s heart raced, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The sticky liquid shot out of his cock, resulting in a mouthwatering moan from Katherine while she leaned her head back farther onto the piano. Pulling himself out of her, he jerked the now fully and thoroughly used condom off of himself and tossed it into the paper bin near the instrument. They were silent, both trying to allow their breathing to return to its normal pace before speaking. Low pants filled the room, almost echoing off of the walls. Katherine was the first to speak, shutting her legs closed and sitting up to face him.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Winchester,” she said, that signature smoldering smirk on her face again. “You’re a better lover than you’ve already proved to be. I’ve met my match.”

“Please,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”


End file.
